


Emotionally Drained (Arranged Marriage AU part 182)

by nyongji96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyongji96/pseuds/nyongji96
Summary: please give me a feedback, bisa qrt di twitter atau lewat CC ya (link nya ada di bio twt aku). thank you
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	Emotionally Drained (Arranged Marriage AU part 182)

**Author's Note:**

> please give me a feedback, bisa qrt di twitter atau lewat CC ya (link nya ada di bio twt aku). thank you

Pada setiap hari sabtu, jihoon akan melakukan kegiatan yang ia sukai. Jika tidak ada pekerjaan yang mendesak, maka ia akan berisitirahat total. Setelah urusan pernikahan ia selesaikan semuanya, jihoon merasa sangat lega. Setidaknya ada satu hal yang sudah 80% berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan. Mengenai pekerjaan di kantor, meskipun belum masuk ke dala tahap inti proses penggabungan tapi setidaknya ia sudah mencapai target pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan sebelum melaksanakan pernikahan. Harus 50% yakinnya. 

Meninggalkan pekerjaan di hari sabtu merupakan sebuah keharusan bagi jihoon, karena dirinya pun mengakui bahwa ia sedang butuh sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak stress dari pekerjaan, meskipun hal ini sangat jarang sekali ia lakukan. Seperti pada hari sabtu ini, meskipun soonyoung tidak ada di apartemen karena ia sudah pasti bermain dengan teman-temannya. jihoon sedang membaca novel bergenre romance yang telah ia beli beberapa waktu lalu, 3 jam sudah ia habiskan untuk membaca dan akhirnya selesai.  
Jam masih menunjukan pukul 3 sore, jihoon pergi ke kamar dan mulai menyamankan dirinya di atas kasur. Ia membuka youtube dan seperti biasa, jihoon akan menonton video-video dari jurnalrisa yang sudah ia simpan di folder watch later nya. Ada sekitar 8 video, ia mulai menonton satu persatu. Ketika menonton video-video itu jihoon kadang tertawa dan kadang ia merasakan sedih. Jika kalian salah satu penggemar dari channel youtube tersebut tentunya akan paham apa yang membuat tertawa dan bagian apa yang membuat sedih.

Tidak berhenti dengan menonton video berbau horor, jihoon melanjutkan penelusuran youtubenya dengan menonton video kucing, channel favoritenya adala kittysaurus dan juga milkyboki. Jihoon gemas sendiri melihat kucing-kucing itu, keinginan untuk memiliki kucing sangat membuncah, namun tetap jihoon tahan, lihat saja satu minggu kemarin dia bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dari sofa ke kamarnya saking lelahnya bekerja, lalu bagaimana caranya ia akan mengurus kucing kalau keadaannya seperti ini. Jihoon memiliki pemikiran bahwa ketika ia mengadopsi hewan ia harus siap dan akan memeperlakukan hewan itu dengan baik, jihoon tidak mau hewan itu merasa kesepian setelah bersama dengan jihoon. 

Ia melihat notifikasi chat muncul, ternyata dari soonyoung. Jihoon membuka chat tersebut dan membalasnya. Soonyoung hanya bilang dia akan pulang pukul 10 malam seperti biasanya yang ia lakukan setiap hari sabtu dan minggu. Jihoon tidak mempermasalahkan itu, dia percaya soonyoung sudah berubah. 

Merasa lapar, jihoon memesan makanan. Selagi menunggu makanannya datang ia kembali menuju ruang tamu. Jihoon duduk di sofa, ia menyalakan tv dengan suara kecil. Tiba-tiba ada panggilan dari somi, jihoon mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

“halo?” kata somi 

“kenapa?” tanya jihoon 

“kamu lagi apa? Sama soonyoung?” tanya somi, terdengar kalau somi sedang mengunyah makanan

“tidak ada, dia lagi main. Aku seperti biasa dirumah sendiri, baru selesai baca 1 novel” jawab jihoon, ia berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin.

“uhuk- aduh maaf aku lagi makan seblak jeletet ini level 4 mampus pedes banget”

“awas aja sampai hari senin gak bisa kerja” jihoon sudah membuka minuman dingin yang dia ambil tadi dan sekarang jihoon kembali duduk di sofa.

“by the way, 2 minggu lagi ya kamu nikah?” tanya somi

“iya, tidak terasa ya, sebentar lagi. Jujur aku deg-degan, meskipun ini dijodohkan tapi tetap saja judulnya aku menikah” 

“kamu yakin banget ya jihoon sama soonyoung? Sumpah ya aku bener-bener gak suka sama dia, dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung rambutnya, semuanya ga ada yang aku suka, apalagi sifatnya. Ughhhh bikin emosi” kata somi penuh penekatan di setiap kalimatnya

“haha dia baik ko dan perlu kamu tahu kalau dia sudah berubah, dia gak pernah ke club lagi, coba kamu tanya sama teman kamu itu” jihoon menyamankan dirinya, setelah menyimpan botol air minuman di meja, jihoon membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. 

“iya sih kemarin aku tanya ke temanku yang disana dan memang dia tidak pernah melihat soonyoung lagi, kalau memang dia berubah aku sangat bersyukur jihoon. Kamu tahu kan, kamu itu sangat berarti buat aku. Kamu itu sahabat aku dan aku gak mau hal buruk terjadi sama kamu”

“iya aku tahu somi, thanks”

“ini sebetulnya pemikiran aneh aku saja sih jihoon, tapi aku mau nanya dan please kamu jawab dengan jujur. Kamu gak usah bohong okay. Jawab aja sejujur-jujurnya, soalnya aku bener-bener penasaran dan ya maaf sih sebenernya ini pribadi banget, but again aku penasaran dan ini menyangkut kebahagiaan kamu so i guess ini penting untuk ditanyakan”

“somi dan basa basi yang terlalu panjang, jadi apa pertanyaannya?”

“kamu suka sama soonyoung ya? Maksudnya kamu udah suka sama dia? Kalau udah sejauh mana sukanya? aku minta maaf banget karena aku nanya hal yang sangat pribadi ini tapi please kasih tau aku demi kedamaian jiwa somi”

“gak papa ko, tenang aku akan mengatakan yang sebenanya. jadi begini aku sama soonyoung kan memang pacaran, sudah pasti aku suka sama dia bukan?”

“aku gak percaya sama status kalian, just tell me how you feel, jangan dari status kamu langsung menyimpulkan kalau kamu pacar soonyoung jadinya kamu suka dia, gak kaya gitu”

“aku suka, dia yang nakal tapi nurut sama aku. Aku suka, dia yang selalu ada pas aku takut. Aku suka, soonyoung yang juga sedang berusaha menerima aku. Aku selalu merasa sedang di dunia novel romansa yang selalu aku baca, suasananya ketika sama dia tuh nyaman, aku tenang karena dia mulai menunjukan sikap-sikap baiknya. Mungkin kamu bisa narik kesimpulan?”

“okay, jangan terlalu dalam. Nanti sakit hati, biasa aja. Secukupnya”

“can’t help it” jawab jihoon singkat

“jihoon, kamu itu terlalu baik”

“jangan gitu, aku tidak sebaik itu” bantah jihhon

“baik atau buruk yang menilai kan orang lain, dan aku bisa bilang kalau kamu baik karena aku sudah bertahun-tahun bareng sama kamu, itu bukan omongan kosong, aku menyesuaikan dengan hasil observasi aku bertahun-tahun. pokoknya aku cuman mau kamu bahagia, kalau novel romansa yang selalu kamu baca itu membuat kamu nyaman dan bahagia, then do it seperti novel romansa itu menceritakan gimana tokoh utamanya, saling mencintai” 

“aku dan soonyoung lagi mencoba, aku melihat dia berubah dan aku percaya kita akan ada di tahap itu nanti”

“i hope so, gak nyangka kamu nikah duluan” 

“haha iya ya, dulu selalu kamu yang pengen nikah duluan, perlu aku kasih hadiah gasih kamu gara-gara aku langkahin?” 

“oh iya bener, perlu banget itumah. Please aku mau ipad”

“dasar hahaha” jihoon dan somi tertawa bersamaan.

“ngomong-ngomong aku harus ke kamar mandi mulai terasa mules perutku”

“yaudah sana ih makanya jangan makan yang terlalu pedas” kata jihoon 

“yaudah, bye”

“bye” telpon pun dimatikan.

Jihoon menggeliat lalu menarik napas sangat panjang dan menghebuskannya. Seperti ada beban yang baru saja ia buang, mungkin benar kalau bercerita dengan seseorang itu akan membuat kamu lebih meringankan beban pikiran. Jujur, jihoon pun memikirkan hal yang tadi somi pertanyakan kepada dirinya, setiap hari ia bertanya apakah ia sudah menyukai soonyoung, lebih lagi apakah ia sudah mencintai soonyoung. Semua yang jihoon katakan kepada somi, itu semua benar. Ia sangat menginginkan kehidupan percintaan seperti novel romansa favoritnya itu, di dalam novel itu diceritakan bahwa kedua tokohnya hidup bahagia dengan pasangannya. Jihoon menginginkan itu, terlebih lagi setelah ada soonyoung dihidupnya. 

Tentu saja jihoon masih memikirkan hal lain, hal yang negatif. Dia takut kalau soonyoung nya masih berbuat hal yang dia tidak sukai. Tapi rasanya pemikiran itu terbuang begitu saja karena buktinya soonyoung mulai terlihat menerima dirinya.

Jihoon melihat ke arah luar, langit sudah mulai redup. Sekitar 2 jam lagi soonyoung akan pulang. Dengan memikirkan hal itu saja jihoon tersenyum, mungkin kesimpulan somi betul, kalau jihoon sudah menerima soonyoung seutuhnya.

\----------------------------------

Soonyoung masuk ke dalam apartemen, dilihatnya tv masih menyala tapi tidak ada jihoon di sana. “jihoon” panggilnya. Jihoon pun keluar dari kamarnya ia melepaskan headset yang terpasang ditelinganya itu. “soonyoung, kamu sudah pulang?” tanya jihoon, ia menghampiri soonyoung dan ikut duduk di sofa. 

“lo lagi dengerin apa?” tanya soonyoung, matanya memicing meilhat ke arah handphone jihoon. 

“dengerin lagu yang kamu suka itu”

Soonyoung pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dalam keadaan seperti ini jihoon tidak pernah bertanya kepada soonyoung, entah ia dari mana, jihoon sama sekali tidak pernah bertanya. Karena soonyoung selalu mengatakan kalau dirinya pergi bermain dengan teman-temannya, jadi jihoon tidak perlu bertanya lagi bukan.  
Soonyoung melihat ke arah jam dinding terlihat sekarang sudah jam 9.40, “lo udah makan?” tanya soonyoung pada jihoon. “sudah, kamu?” tanya jihoon balik yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh soonyoung. 

“jihoon, lo mau kan ketemu temen-temen gue? Yang anak ms3 itu? Tanya soonyoung pada jihoon, soonyoung teringat akan pesta bujang yang sudah mereka rencanakan di group beberapa waktu lalu. 

“iya, tentu saja. Kapan?” jihoon mungkin terlihat akan sedikit kaku dengan orang baru pada awalnya, tapi ini teman-teman soonyoung. Ia ingin mengenal lingkungan soonyoung yang lainnya, menurut pemikiran jihoon, anak-anak ms3 ini pasti sangat dekat, sangat tahu sifat soonyoung seperti apa, dengan mendekatkan diri dengan teman soonyoung itu artinya ia akan lebih mengenal soonyoung lebih dalam lagi, dan jihoon sangat menantikan hal itu. 

“seminggu sebelum nikah aja gimana? Mereka bisanya minggu itu, pada sibuk pemotretan” jihoon mengiyakan sebagai jawabannya. Soonyoung tidak menyebutkan itu akan menjadi pesta bujang yang mereka rencanakan toh pada aslinya mereka hanya ingin bertemu jihoon dan berkenalan saja. 

“gue mau ambil minum dulu ya, lo mau gue bawain?” 

“lagi tidak haus, kamu aja” 

“okey” soonyoung pergi ke dapur, sebelumnya ia menyimpan dompet dan handphone nya di meja yang ada di depan jihoon. 

‘ting’ suara notifikasi pesan masuk. Suaranya terdengar sekitar 3 kali, jihoon awalnya tidak penasaran dan tidak ingin tahu juga tentang chat itu. Namun ada hal yang sangat mencolok yang membuatnya menjadi memicingkan mata dan mengerutkan dahinya. Ia penasaran. Jihoon melihat sekilas pada handphone soonyoung, terlihat ada 3 chat masuk. Seketika jihoon membulatkan matanya, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, tangan yang ia kepalkan dengan erat mulai dingin. 

Ketika soonyoung datang, jihoon masih tetap dengan posisi sebelumnya. Matanya masih menatap layar handphone soonyoung yang sudah kembali berlayarkan hitam. “lo ngeliatin apaan?” tanya soonyoung.

Tanpa ada niat menjawab pertanyaan soonyoung, jihoon malah bertanya sebagai gantinya. “aku pikir, semuanya sudah sesuai yang aku mau soonyoung. Aku pkir, apa yang selama ini aku inginkan sudah terjadi. Kamu...” perkataan jihoon terpotong, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Suaranya seperti tercekat begitu saja. “kamu.... selama ini menganggap perasaan aku itu seperti apa?” tanya nya

“lo kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba?”

Jihoon sudah menebak, soonyoung tidak akan mengatakan yang sebetulnya. Pikiran jihoon sangat kalut, terlalu banyak kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh dirinya sendiri kepada somi beberapa saatu lalu yang sekarang terus berputar dikepalanya. Kata-katanya kepada somi, kata-katanya kepada dirinya sendiri, yang terus meyakinkan mengenai soonyoung. 

Seperti air hujan yang menetes dari dedaunan, air mata jihoon menetes secara perlahan membasahi pipinya. Soonyoung kaget tentu saja, ini kali pertama ia melihat jihoon menangis. Dia tidak mengerti apa penyebabnya. Beberapa kali soonyoung bertanya, tetap tidak ada jawaban dari jihoon. Mata mereka saling menatap, jihoon menatap mata soonyoung dengan matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata. 

“sumpah jihoon, lo kenapa?” tanya soonyoung yang mulai panik. 

Jihoon sangat ragu, ragu bagaimana ia harus melangkah, ragu mengenai hal apa yang harus ia bicarakan dengan soonyoung malam ini, ragu mengenai perasaannya. Namun ada satu yang pasti, jihoon sangat tersakiti. Hatinya seakan baru saja di tusuk oleh benda tajam, terlalu sakit untuk bicara. Hanya airmata yang mewakilkan.  
Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya ia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis namun gagal, seakan semua kelelahan dalam dirinya, semua emosi negatif yang ia selalu pendam keluar begitu saja. “aku tidak akan menangisi orang seperti dia” kata-katanya yang ia ucapkan pada somi beberapa waktu lalu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Terus berputar dalam pikirnnya. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia menangis.

Soonyoung memperhatikan jihoon, tangan jihoon terlihat gemetar meskipun sekuat tenaga ia mengepalkan tanganya, tapi itu tidak menutupi sama sekali. Soonyoung kembali menatap mata jihoon, yang dari tadi tidak pernah berpaling menatap mata soonyoung, dan mata yang tidak pernah berpaling itu masih saja mengeluarkan air mata. Mulut jihoon seperti dibungkam, ia tidak bicara meskipun soonyoung sudah bertanya berkali-kali. Hingga soonyoung memutuskan untuk memeluknya. Mendekap jihoon dengan erat, mengelus kepala jihoon secara perlahan. Yang malah membuat jihoon semakin menangis, kali ini bahkan jihoon tidak kuat lagi menahan suara isakan, soonyoung mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas. 

“lo kenapa jihoon, bilang sama gue” kata soonyoung dengan lembut. 

“a-aku tadi bilang somi- semua- pikiran- salah” suaranya jihoon teredam oleh dekapan soonyoung yang semakin erat, jihoon tidak bisa berbicara dengan lancar, kata-katanya terus terpenggal oleh isakan. 

Setelah semua kebahagiaan yang jihoon rasakan, semua pemikiran positif dia yang selalu ia pegang, mampu diruntuhkan hanya dengan 3 chat yang muncul di notifikasi handphone soonyoung. Seolah-olah semua pertahanan jihoon selama ini tidak ada gunanya. Titik awal yang menyakitkan ada pada 3 kali suara notifikasi chat dari handphone calon suaminya. 

Soonyoung menangkup pipi jihoon, ia mengusap air mata jihoon perlahan. Mata mereka masih terus saling menatap. “bilang, pelan-pelan, gue dengerin okay?” kata soonyoung

Jihoon mencoba menenagkan dirinya, ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Mencoba untuk memberhentikan air mata yang terus keluar. Sudah mulai reda, jihoon sudah mulai tenang. 

“hanya 2 minggu lagi soonyoung...” katanya 

“aku sudah menyiapkan wedding vow , bahkan somi sudah tahu perasaan aku. Kamu mau aku bagaimana?” tanyanya, lagi jihoon bertanya untuk ke dua kalinya “aku harus bagaimana kalau kamu begini, aku gimana?” dari menanyakan apa yang ia lakukan sampai seolah-olah jihoon bertanya tentang keadaannya. Soonyoung tidak mengerti, apa yang salah. Jihoon tidak menyebutkan titik kesalahaannya. 

“cek handphone kamu, ada pesan” kata jihoon . dan soonyoung seolah paham, ia terdiam melihat jihoon. Dia sudah paham, chat dari siapa yang membuat jihoon seperti ini. Dia mengerti kenapa jihoon terlihat begitu kecewa. 

“gue gak pernah bilang, gak mau bilang dan gak pernah nyuruh lo buat baper bukan? Kenapa lo nangis?”

“bukan masalah bapernya soonyoung, bukan masalah kamu bilang ke aku atau tidak. Aku sudah bilang jangan perlakukan aku terlalu baik kalau kamu memang tidak bisa menerima aku, aku akan bersikap semestinya kita orang asing yang dipaksa untuk bersatu. Tapi apa yang kamu harapkan ketika kamu bersikap sangat baik, sangat manis, seolah-olah kamu nerima aku, apa yang kamu harapkan? Aku tidak merasakan hal lain? Kamu pikir aku gak punya perasaan?” pertanyaan jihoon muncul bertubi-tubi, tangannya mengusap pipinya sendiri, ia menghapus air mata yang lagi-lagi jatuh tidak tertahankan. 

“dan gue pernah bilang sama lo , kalau gue masih punya waktu sampai menikah untuk tidur sama siapapun” soonyoung menegaskan perkataan yang pernah ia ucapkan pada jihoon

Seolah tidak perduli, seolah semuanya hanya permainan, soonyoung mengucapkan setiap perkataan itu tanpa memikirkan perasaan jihoon yang jelas-jelas sudah tersakiti. Bahkan mungkin dari awal, ia sudah tersakiti hanya saja masih bisa menahan. 

“lebih baik aku di abaikan dari awal. Jangan kaya gini, aku juga punya perasaan”

Ketika soonyoung hanya fokus dengan dirinya sendiri, soonyoung mungkin tidak peka dengan perasaan yang ada di sekitarnya, bagaimana perasaan orang itu telah berubah, bagaimana perasaan orang itu selalu merasakan hal yang berbeda ketika mereka saling menatap pada saat bangun pagi. Jihoon sendiri sudah memastikan perasaannya, ketika soonyoung bisa saja mengatakan semua perilaku yang ia tunjukan kepada jihoon dan bagaimana tingkahnya dalam menghadapi jihoon selama ini adalah palsu, perasaannya akan tetap sama. 

Jihoon merasakaan sesak di dadanya ia masih belum bisa berpikir, takut ada salah kata yang terucap yang akan membuatnya menyesal, jihoon memutuskan untuk tidak menghadapi soonyoung terlebih dahulu, ia pergi meninggalkan soonyoung yang masih terduduk di sofa. 

Ini bukan kisah cinta yang ia inginkan. Sangat jauh dari harapannya, entah mungkin jihoon yang terlalu berekspektasi tinggi tentang bagaimana kehidupan percintaannya berlangsung. Atau mungkin karena perasaannya sendiri yang sudah terlalu jauh dalam menyukai seseorang yang bahkan tidak jelas dan tidak terbuka akan perasaannya sendiri. atau mungkin lebih buruknya lagi, pemikirannya sudah jauh membayangkan kehidupan yang bahagia setelah menikah seperti novel favoritnya. 

Malam itu jihoon tidur dengan pikirannya yang masih belum berhenti membayangkan setiap kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, sudah jelas ia tidak akan bisa membatalkan pernikahannya dengan soonyoung. Entah jalan apa yang mungkin akan ia temukan, untuk malam ini jihoon rasanya cukup mencapai limit emosinya. Perasaannya tidak karuan, semua usahanya terasa menjadi hampa. Jihoon menyerah untuk berpikir dan ia memilih untuk beristirahat.


End file.
